


图特的消亡

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bottom!Gilgamesh, M/M, Religion Mentioned, top!Merlin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 吉尔伽美什发现自己身处某个时期的托勒密埃及，而他对自己是如何来到这里一无所知。本质就一带无聊剧情的肉文
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

吉尔伽美什意识到自己此刻是个完全的人类。 

他用了好一会时间才从小舟上坐起来，然后又在一阵晕眩中重新躺了回去。

小船摇摇晃晃地载着他顺流飘荡，吉尔伽美什撑起一点身子来，看见远处模糊的城墙轮廓，高耸的城墙在强烈的日光下被照映成冰冷积雪似的白色，水中的雄伟倒影则在摇曳的波纹中扭曲破碎。

他盯着看了好一会，隐约闻到菖蒲和番红花的浅淡气味，这才后知后觉地注意到，此刻承载着自己的并不是他熟悉的任何一条河流。那些河道的轮廓，两岸的建筑，往来的行人都不是他熟悉的样子，这河道有些窄，这些建筑沾着些说不清道不明的奇妙特征（“罗马式”，他的某部分理智不知为何地在他脑海里抛出这个念头），而这些行人则身着亚麻而非羊毛制成的衣服，缠裹在身上，垂下的褶纹在脚踝边摇晃。

这不是乌鲁克。

尽管他应当从一开始就在这过于温暖的空气中意识到这一点，但英灵失去人类的身躯已经太久了，以至于他对覆盖在自己赤裸手臂上的湿润空气实在不知道该定义为太冷，或是太热，或是“恰到好处”。

无论如何，当吉尔伽美什意识到这一点后，他就立刻从小舟上坐直身子，更仔细地向四周看去。系在舟边的花篮随着他的动作摇晃了一下，更多番红花撒进水里，在荡漾的水波里翻滚沉浮，活像是给一场婚礼的女主角铺花路，有点诡异的浪漫感。吉尔伽美什当然没注意到这一点。他正颇为恼火地尝试念几个咒语，没套手甲的赤裸双手在空中随意地挥舞了几下，只加剧了这小船的摇晃。

意料之中地，他没能在手中积攒起一点玛娜，贤王身上穿的魔术礼装也全然失去了效力，只变成了普通的单薄布料。他又试着念了几个召唤天命石板的咒语，可除了船底匆匆游过的几条鱼之外什么都没有出现。

在短暂的困惑后，当吉尔伽美什在看见站在河岸边向他挥手的白发魔术师时，他便果断抓起船桨，狠狠地戳向河道中立着的雕塑，借着力划到了岸边。几个本地人停下脚步看向他，似乎对他借助神像靠岸的方式感到费解。

* * *

“没错，就是埃及。”梅林说完这句话后，注视着吉尔伽美什的反应，此刻他们所在的偏僻酒馆里便再度陷入了沉默。

“梅林。”贤王语调不善地再度打破了这片沉默。他盯着梦魔手中的法杖看了好一会，才像极不情愿似的勉强把目光转向梅林的脸。他皱起眉来：“你又在搞什么鬼？”

还没等吉尔伽美什说出“这又是你搞的什么新的做爱场景吗？本王奉陪”这一类的话时，他们点的餐食被端了上来。时值晌午，酒馆里除了刚为他们端上食物的昏昏欲睡的店主之外就只剩两个赤着脚染坊工人拿着掺了芫荽籽的面包大嚼特嚼。吉尔伽美什也学着他们的样子吃了一口，梅林听见对方的后槽牙磕在石子上的脆响声，用了好大力气才忍住笑意。

吉尔伽美什放下了面包。

梅林撑着下颌，看吉尔伽美什皱着脸瞪了一会面包，又转向桌子上的啤酒。他适时地为贤王递上了一根长芦杆，还体贴地帮他插进啤酒杯里。漂浮着杂质的啤酒口感粘稠，吉尔伽美什挑剔地嘬了两口，就推到了一边。午间的热烈阳光隔着单薄的篷布炙烤着餐馆里的食客们，也将梅林柔软的长发照的发亮。吉尔伽美什向后靠在硬木椅子上看他，梅林像凯西帕鲁格一样蓬松的白发凌乱地散落在他的白色法师袍上，间杂着簌簌落下的浅粉色花瓣。

“你没有失去魔力。”吉尔伽美什突然意识到这一点，他用一根手指愤然地指向梅林，已经全然断定自己又被梦魔拖进了什么奇怪梦境中。他咬牙切齿地命令梅林把他叫醒，迦勒底柔软的床垫可比硬面包和自酿酒有吸引力得多。

“我没有失去魔力，但我们真的不在梦境之中。”梅林诚恳地回答道，他从身上摸出几枚硬币，仔细地数出他们的饭钱，吉尔伽美什抱着手臂看了一会，发现这些钱币形制同托勒密王朝时期的货币一样，但那上面雕刻着的法老头像又是两个千里眼的持有者从未见过的。

一个特异点，吉尔伽美什立刻意识到，他被抑止力召唤到了这个时空中去修复某些错误的事实。但他绝无可能熟悉这里的历史，圣杯给予他的知识也并非事无巨细，他身为一个美索不达米亚平原的住民实在想不出要从何入手来修正这样一段陌生的古埃及历史。于是他又将目光转向梅林——一个纯粹的不列颠群岛人，对方数好了店主找回的零钱，将它们都稀里哗啦地塞进了一个附了魔的小束口袋里。注意到吉尔伽美什的视线，这白发的梦魔笑了起来。

“这个特异点应当有一个小圣杯，但目前看起来还没人发现它。”他慢慢地解释着，“你不记得出发前达芬奇的说明了吗？”

吉尔伽美什沉默不语。他依稀记得自己出现在这里之前的一些片段。在迦勒底的某个休息室里，福尔摩斯和达芬奇讨论着示巴观测的一些数据，从他们轻松的表情上来看，应当都是些会自行消失的小特异点；玛修坐在一旁为芙芙梳毛，后者一边像猫一样地打起呼噜，一边还不忘了冲着一边的梅林拍上两爪子；奥兹曼狄斯不知从哪弄来了一个手掌那么大的金字塔模型，在房间的另一个角落和弓职介的英雄王玩个没完。而自己，他自己把石板扣在了脸上，霸占了房间里的唯一一条长沙发……这么说来，他记忆中最后一个画面是在休息室陷入沉睡，这也许正是为什么他此前一直坚持认为这是梦魔在捣乱的原因。但梅林此刻的表情如此诚恳，实在不像某种玩笑。

“哼，”吉尔伽美什抱起手臂，直看向梅林的双眼，“本王当然记得。”

梅林眨眨眼睛，冲着他露出一个了然的微笑。

* * *

梅林用了一点时间将他掌握的大致情况告知了吉尔伽美什。特异点不算大，最北端是他们此刻所在的亚历山大城，亚历山大灯塔能够照到的海面差不多就是特异点的边缘。最南端只到开罗，那里的玛娜浓度比亚历山大城要低得多，有圣杯存在的可能性不算太大。梅林差不多笃定圣杯就在亚历山大城的某个角落，为此他在亚历山大港口附近准备了一间房屋，紧邻着海边，从窗中望过去就能看见法洛斯岛，亚历山大灯塔顶上的赫利俄斯雕像在下沉的日光中渐渐暗淡，融化在暮色中。

吉尔伽美什透过窗口盯着橙红色的天空，《阿伽门农》的唱词隐约从窗外传来。埃及暖湿的空气让他有点昏昏欲睡了。他已经换上了一件长丘尼克，脚搭在床尾的踏板上，赤裸的双腿从白色亚麻布中剥离出来，被夕阳染成红色。

梅林用肩膀推开了门。他穿着一条和吉尔伽美什相同样式的丘尼克，一手抱着一袋硬面包，一手拎着一只装着清水的壶，十足地像个真正的希腊人。他目光落在吉尔伽美什的腿上，短暂地露出一个笑来，又把手里的东西放下，坐到床沿边上。

“你的魔力恢复得怎么样？”他看着贤王的眼睛，手指搭上他的小腿骨。

“尚可。”吉尔伽美什抬起那条腿蹬了蹬他的侧腹，示意他离远点。垂死的阳光也热量依旧，把梅林身上弄得暖洋洋的。被嫌弃了的魔术师从善如流地移开身体，又转向吉尔伽美什的脚踝。

贤王赤裸的脚踝骨冰冰凉的，带着点埃及香料的气息。梅林滚烫的手心抓着他的小腿，终于让他不悦地抬起头来。

“梅林。”他威胁地说道，挣脱了梅林的手指，梦魔通过皮肤让渡给他的魔力他一点也没吸收进去，大量的玛娜在空气中乱窜，最后又回到了白发的梦魔身上。

梅林颇为担心地看向他，但吉尔伽美什此刻却似乎心情尚佳。贤王红色的蛇瞳眯起来，一边手肘撑着床铺稍微抬起了点身子，白色的亚麻布料从他肩膀上滑下来，露出大片的苍白胸膛。他盯着梅林看了一会，露出一个微笑来，然后才坐直身子，伸手扯着梅林的衣领将他拉近。

狭窄的硬木板床被他们倒下的力度压得摇晃起来，两人的长袍一半搭在床上，一半垂落在地。吉尔伽美什的小腿压在比枕头高上一点的床尾踏板上，终于挺起胸膛来和梅林同样赤裸的身躯紧贴着。

他们两人在暑热的石屋中黏糊糊地接吻。梅林身上的香味在这屋子里凝固了似的闷热空气中更浓了，让贤王头脑里都同这古埃及的夏日一样昏沉沉的，偶尔有一点风从大敞着的窗中吹来，也只在这狭小的石屋里搅起片刻的波浪。

梅林凑到身下去舔开他。白发的梦魔饱含玛娜的体液在平日里会给这乌鲁克的半神刺痛般的过量快感，但此刻没有任何魔力的贤王只是昏沉着，在人类躯体的有限感知中温和地昏沉着，那些不断累积的细小快感让他像只飨足的猫似的伸展四肢，又在潮水般柔软的快感中罕见地、温和地缠住梅林的身躯。

吉尔伽美什在一步一步深入的沉钝快感中轻声哼哼着，指尖在梅林肩背上按出浅红色的凹陷。他人类的身躯哆嗦着，脚趾蜷起又松开，理智随着身体一起在渐渐变凉的埃及夏夜沉浮。

他迷迷糊糊地意识到梅林的动作和平时有着微妙的不同，梦魔的吻和往常一样热情，但动作却克制到有点局促。吉尔伽美什一下子就想起在乌鲁克的最后时日，在渐渐消亡的神代时空中，梅林也是像这样抚摸他因缺乏魔力而分崩离析的肉体。这认知让他恼怒起来，他就双腿夹紧梅林的腰，苍白的双手钳住梅林的肩膀。白发的魔术师为他突如其来的动作轻喘起来，忍不住地使劲顶弄了几下，挤出贤王的几声破碎的呻吟。

但接着吉尔伽美什就突然发起力来，猛地将他们两人换了个位置。

木制床板摇晃着发出吱嘎吱嘎的声响，床脚的兽头微张着嘴，就像是在应和床上断续的呻吟声。

吉尔伽美什一手按住他的胸膛，一手伸到后面扶住梅林滑出来的性器，咬着嘴唇往下坐。梅林的身体骤然绷紧了，他伸出手来，掐着吉尔伽美什的腰将他向下按。他的指腹在吉尔伽美什腰侧留下深重的瘀痕，贤王发出一声带着点痛苦的短促呛咳，梅林的手就立刻又松开了。这让吉尔伽美什有点恼火地叹息了一声，他绷紧大腿，又缓缓地坐下去，引导着梅林的性器剖开他柔软的内里，在他肠道中烙下痕迹。

他流下汗水。这许久不在他身上出现的咸味的液体顺着他的颈窝，顺着他的大腿，顺着他的脊背流下来，一些滴落在梦魔散着花瓣的胸膛上，更多汗水长途跋涉，为他们交合处的狼藉又添一笔。

但吉尔伽美什仍觉得不够。

他像个装满水的气球似的骑在梅林的胯上。性欲像温热的水一样将他充满、撑开、在他身体中摇晃，发出汩汩的水声。他等待的是某个戳破气球的刺激，将他带上毁灭式的高潮。但此刻魔力的交换和冲刷都无法为他带来高潮，这些快感就只能在他身体中无限的膨胀着，让他浑身颤抖、双眼泛红。

等到梅林第三次射进他身体里，而他仍混乱地夹紧双腿想让他继续时，梦魔的眼神里带上了点哀伤的意味。梅林俯下身去，伸手挡住他的眼睛，和他交换了一个亲吻。

吉尔伽美什在乌鲁克的城墙熊熊燃烧的梦境中高潮了。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管不清楚魔力丧失的原委，梅林又坚称对此一无所知，但除去性爱上的些许不方便之外，以纯粹普通人类的身份生活只给吉尔伽美什带来了难得的新鲜感。在梅林将一些魔力回路临时刻进他的身体，让他能够短暂开启巴比伦之门后，吉尔伽美什也总算不再为埃及啤酒而大发脾气了。他心情甚好地每天用不少时间在亚历山大城游览，这座同乌鲁克有几分相似的城市恰到好处地引起了他的兴趣，而又不至于让他看着某条街道或某块城墙发呆。他在各个街道游荡，买些还算合口的食物，他的黄金率还会在他走近那些临河的富人别墅时为他弄到些稀罕食物，尽管有时候某些食物同古埃及啤酒一样一言难尽。

梅林每日兢兢业业地独自寻找着圣杯的踪迹，上午外出，傍晚回来。吉尔伽美什觉得梅林的任务本不应该进行得这么艰难，甚至动了些想要帮忙的念头。但他略一回忆，吉尔伽美什一次也没见到这魔术师使用他那双看遍现在的千里眼，他便明白梅林也同他一样、正借着寻找圣杯的名义，在这座宏伟城市里享受着隐秘的人类观察。

他倒不甚在意。尽管王之财宝已能满足他的口腹之欲，但埃及本地的各类新奇香料和野味同样让他颇感兴趣。贤王甚至逐个品尝了亚历山大城用鹰嘴豆制成的各类食物，但除了第一次让他感到了些许怀念之外，后面的每一次都伴随着用面包蘸食时被石子硌到牙齿的恼人经历。有几次他还试着尝了某个店里售卖的纸莎草的嫩茎，奥兹曼迪斯曾对年轻的那个他大肆宣传这东西的好吃之处，可吉尔伽美什对这种寡淡的甜味实在提不起太大兴趣。

他对亚历山大城中间立着的伊斯坎达尔的雕像倒是兴趣十足，常花上不少时间来欣赏这尊三千年后的精美石雕。他也去了不少神庙，颇为惊讶地发现神庙里的那些神明的石偶都肖似人类，在他那个时代里对神明夸张形体的想象已经不复存在——它们看上去完全就只像是更美好的人类。

梅林找到圣杯的线索时吉尔伽美什已经把亚历山大主城转了个遍，并煞有介事地将尝过的埃及美食从一排到一百，这梅林忍不住想笑，但也只能强忍着附和他，顺便将今夜去法洛斯岛的计划告知于他。

夜晚的地中海和漆黑的天空完全融为一体，亚历山大灯塔顶端的火炬像刚刚破开金种子的盖亚神一样在浓稠的黑暗中燃烧着。梅林望向海面，用附着魔力的双眼看见最后几艘船也游回港口，像鸟收起翅膀一样收起了风帆。于是他转向眼前的海波塔斯塔提翁，这是连结着法洛斯岛和亚历山大城本土的长甬道，白天时大量黄金、陶器、玻璃在港口和岛屿间往来穿梭，最后变成穷人桌上的面包或是富人家里骆驼的玩具。而此刻，这甬道只是沉默地张着口，吞噬着整个亚历山大城困倦的空气。

“我们明明可以白天来。”吉尔伽美什站在他身边不耐烦地说。他已经除去了头巾，露出和埃及格格不入的柔软金发。夜风将他的长衣吹得沙沙作响，与地中海喧嚣的浪声交缠着。

“当然啦，您说得在理。”梅林从善如流地说道，却仍向吉尔伽美什做了个花哨的邀请手势，贤王用某种和年轻的英雄王相似的眼神看了他一眼，撇过头，径直往漆黑一片的甬道中走去。

梅林跟在他身后，法杖在一阵细微的空间扭曲后出现在他手中。吉尔伽美什的身影很快隐进海波塔斯塔提翁的黑暗中，梅林在甬道口停下脚步，将法杖立在地面上，快速地念了个简短的咒语，法杖顶端亮起光来，染白了吉尔伽美什的金发。

“这是魔术师的必备技能。”他一本正经地对已换下了魔术师礼装的吉尔伽美什说道。

海波塔斯塔提翁甬道同它希腊文名字一样有千米多长，即便在白天，从甬道的入口看向尽头也只能得到些暧昧模糊的影子，而此刻，白天里充斥其中的虚弱的阳光和鼎沸的人声已经在纯粹的黑夜中全然安睡了，只剩下窸窣的衣物摩擦声。

吉尔伽美什用双臂揽住梅林的脖颈，将他拉向自己。他们的身体紧贴着，衣物顺着肌肉的线条滑落在地上。吉尔伽美什火热的人类身躯将身后的石壁和梅林的身体都晕得温热。他们的心脏隔着血肉、像白日里车马如流的海波塔斯塔提翁一样轰鸣着。梅林将他们的性器贴到一起，娴熟却漫不经心地抚慰着。吉尔伽美什少见地没怎么计较，也许在埃及暑热的长久折磨下，冰凉的石壁和夜里自海中渗上的凉意甚至比性更能取悦他。

他们很快都射了一次，梅林颇有些恶趣味地用两人的精液为他扩张，吉尔伽美什眯着眼睛踢了他一脚，接着却侧过头去，把脸颊也贴在泛着潮气的石壁上，梅林立在地上的法杖用刺眼的光阖上了他的双眼。他有点累了，就像任何一个纯粹的人类一样陷入了高潮之后的细弱倦意中，或许他该休息一下，但当梅林吻上他的额头，试探着抽出手指、想要转而用一个手活来结束这场他虽有所预谋、却没期望能真正实现的性爱时，他又一把抓住对方的上臂，威胁着瞪向对方。

梅林只好又继续加进第三根手指。他不敢进展得太快，害怕对方应接不暇最后恼羞成怒，又不敢进展得太慢，担心贤王耐心丧尽将他一脚踢开。对于这副脆弱又钝感的人类躯体来说，梅林不比吉尔伽美什了解得更多，他只好又去吻贤王的嘴唇，企图用爱意而非情欲来麻痹对方。

幸好吉尔伽美什似乎对这个吻十分受用，梅林能感到贤王的身体随着他的舌尖划过口腔，一并绷紧、放松、颤抖。吉尔伽美什赤裸的后背随着身体的动作在粗糙的石壁上摩擦，泛起像他红肿的嘴唇一样的绛色。

梅林抽出手指，抬起他一条腿，小心地深入，吉尔伽美什的身体簌簌地抖起来，但却难以分辨出这颤抖到底是因为快感还是因为肌肉的酸痛。梅林动得小心又谨慎，将他带上情欲的某个高度，又让他裹足不前。

“你的背擦伤了。”魔术师解释道，这终于让吉尔伽美什烦躁起来。他猛地抱住梅林，双腿缠在他腰上，将全身的力量都压在梦魔身上。白发的魔术师为对方突如其来的动作踉跄地向后退了几步，站在了整条甬道的正中央，他的性器一下子进到更深的地方去，让吉尔伽美什哽咽起来。

“快动。”过了一会，贤王才低声催促起来。他的眼睛比平日里更红，双腿像绳索或监牢一样将梅林牢牢圈住。梅林就托住他的臀和腿，终于找回了自己惯常的节奏。

吉尔伽美什原本压抑的喘息声随着梅林的动作渐渐大起来。他的双腿紧缠着梅林的腰，双手在他肩背上抑制不住地留下血痕。他肌肉紧绷，脖颈高扬着，暴露出自己的致命弱点来。但这一切都没法阻止梅林将他整个地向上抱起，又任凭他在重力的帮助下被死死地钉在梦魔的性器上。

当吉尔伽美什被挤压在两人腹间的性器颤抖着第三次高潮后，他终于下意识地轻微挣扎起来。梅林就仰起头来向他索吻，在略有些粗暴的唇舌交缠后射进了他痉挛的肠道中。

* * *

当他们走近灯塔时，天都快亮了。远处的海平面被挣扎向上的朝日晨光染成红色，又在特异点边界的无形阻隔中扭曲着。市镇正将要苏醒，梅林的耳中已响起了人们晨起时的呓语、马匹的鼻息声和守卫们摆弄武器的声响，他只好拍拍吉尔伽美什的肩膀，催促他赶紧走完这条长得令人发指的阶梯。

“你的法杖除了照明和敲人之外还有别的用处吗？”他语调刻薄地问道。

“如果实在来不及赶在守卫到来之前进入灯塔的话，我也可以用它来帮我们隐身。”梅林帮他推开门。

“了不起。”吉尔伽美什干巴巴地评价道。

灯塔内有几十个房间，全部房门紧闭，还有几条螺旋台阶，一直延伸到灯塔的上一层。在正中央有一个石制的升降装置，旁边摆着几个尚未被运输上去的箱子，都用红色颜料画了魔法印记。梅林凑过去看了看，又把手搭在其中一个箱板上摸了两下。

“是灵子结晶的碎片。”他评价道，“神代就是不一样，就算是末期也能用灵子结晶充当灯塔的燃料。”

吉尔伽美什抱着手臂站在一边，听到这话后嗤笑了一声。“神代？”他讽刺地重复了一遍。

梅林眨了眨眼，伸手抚上他皮肤下魔术回路的印记，被吉尔伽美什轻轻拍开。

贤王不再言语，转身迈上台阶，走了几步之后看见梅林还在箱子附近看个不停，又回头催促起来。

梅林回应了一声，从箱子里摸了些碎片，连忙跟了上去。

与底层不同的是，亚历山大灯塔的第二层是一个八边形的塔，用以运输和贮存灯塔颜料。从窗外看过去，波塞冬之子吹海螺的青铜铸像正在风中摇曳。这一层比下面更为寂静，梅林动了动耳朵，人类在清晨活动时的窸窣声已经全然消失了。

“这里静得出奇，”他说着，把一些灵子结晶碎片塞到了吉尔伽美什手里，“难道观测风向的学者们都还没起床吗？”

“怎么可能，”贤王反驳道，“他们又不是藤丸立——”他话还没说完，就猛地睁大眼睛，抬手甩出去一块灵子结晶碎片，击倒了一具不知从哪里向他冲过来的石魔偶。

“这东西从哪冒出来的！”他恼火地问道。

他们差不多被围住了，这些石偶从黑暗的死角里变戏法似的涌出来，迟缓地在塔中游荡。梅林很快意识到这些东西不是专门要攻击他们的，但当他冲向通往塔顶的门时，毫不意外地发现整个二层都被封住了，而就在他手指碰到石门的一刹，这些魔偶都齐刷刷地转过身，向他发起攻击。

梅林施放了一个简短的魔法，击倒了几具石偶。他又反手挥起法杖敲碎了一具石偶的头，吉尔伽美什站在身后一点的地方，抱着手臂看着，偶尔从半空中开启一下王之财宝，落下武器砸向这些石偶。

天色像凝固了似的，一直围着它半明半暗的面纱。梅林分神看向贤王，一下子瞧见阴影处还藏着几具石偶，正向吉尔伽美什靠近。他下意识伸手想把吉尔伽美什挡到身后，又在最后一刻侧了个身，将法杖的尖端转而指向吉尔伽美什面前的那群石魔偶，能量击溃魔物的细碎声响刚传进他们耳中，吉尔伽美什就在这时突然抓着梅林的领口，借力向他靠近。

空气中的花香骤然浓烈起来。吉尔伽美什在梅林短促的呼吸声中一手掐着这魔术师的肩膀，一手从他的法杖内侧抽出那把短剑。他手臂上的魔力回路发起光来，泛着蓝光的魔力源流迅速地顺着他的手臂向下延展，一直爬到短剑的尖端处。吉尔伽美什向前迈了一步，将短剑插进了正准备从梅林身后发起进攻的最后一具石魔偶的炉心中。他几乎紧贴在魔偶身上，石料的尘土气味和梅林的花香一并争先恐后地窜进他鼻腔中，沉闷的岩石移动声在他头顶响起，又在他将短剑更用力地插进炉心中搅动时猛然停止了。

他拔出剑来，向后闪了一步，石魔偶失去炉心支撑的躯体擦着他的发梢倒了下去。

魔术师伸出手拿回自己的剑。他的手不动声色地在剑茎处多停留了片刻，直到吉尔伽美什站稳身形，他才慢悠悠地将剑收回法杖中。

梅林走到离他们最近的一具魔偶旁边，用法杖的另一头在石料里搅动，寻找着什么。吉尔伽美什向后靠上窗棂，神色漠然地看向忙活起来的魔术师。他的腿根和小腹还在酸痛中轻微抽搐着，心脏则不可抑制地剧烈跳动着。这时候当个纯粹的人类似乎就没那么有吸引力了，尤其是当梅林从魔偶残骸里翻出一块结晶碎片，顶着愚蠢的笑容向他兴致勃勃地招手时，他只想在腰腹、背脊、双腿不住的酸痛中召唤出天命石板，为白发魔术师头发里的石屑种类再添一笔。

* * *

“至少这证明圣杯曾在灯塔出现过，我们不算白来。”梅林挥了挥手，身下的芦苇船随着他的动作晃了两下。吉尔伽美什伸手抓住上翘的船头，抬眼怒视他。

梅林讪讪地放下手，又给船只注入了一股新的魔力，载着他们缓缓穿越分离港口。

“本以为我们可以在太阳升起来就离开灯塔，”梦魔的手指在船边沿有一搭没一搭地敲，“我特地准备了小船，就是为了能在空无一人的港口来个船上性爱——诶哟！”

吉尔伽美什踢了他一脚，又把注意力放回手中的一小块结晶碎片上。梅林收了声，坐在船的另一头撑着脸看他，眼神偶尔转向海面撑起的船帆和低低略过水面的海鸟。那些船帆的尖端和海鸟的尾羽一并在蓝白的天空摇晃，反反复复地消失在特异点扭曲的空间边缘。

梅林注意到吉尔伽美什的额饰歪到了一边，几缕金发缠进了细链子上，配上他稍有些乱翘的发尾，看上去甚至有点狼狈。他想起他们取走最后一块结晶碎片之后，整个死寂的灯塔就像从凝固的时间中弹出来了似的，底层沉睡着的每一个工匠和学者都从房间里走出，一面聊着对岸希腊的新近流行，一面向灯塔上方走来。梅林就只能匆忙地竖起法杖，念了个隐身的咒语——还不小心咬了两下舌尖——拉起吉尔伽美什就往外走，直到坐进他提前准备的船中才解除魔术。

“这不是圣杯的残片，”吉尔伽美什开口说道，语气里有点不耐烦，显然开始觉得这个度假应该到结束的时候了，“但这东西应该和圣杯接触过，可能是被作为某种愿望的凭依了。”

吉尔伽美什说到这里，抬头看向梅林，魔术师立刻心领神会地接过碎片，注入了一点微量的魔力来探查这东西的反应。

结晶半透明的外壳在魔术师的手里碎裂融化，最终像灰尘一样四散开了。空气中的玛娜浓度骤然变大，又渐渐地淡下去，回复成原来的样子。

一块玻璃一样脆弱的石板躺在梅林手里，这通晓现在的魔术师低头看了看，笃定地说道：“这石板上的标志是‘提耶特’。”

吉尔伽美什皱起眉来，他换了个姿势，惹起一点不和谐的流水声。“那是伊西斯的标志，”他说，“我和她完全不熟，不知道这人现在会在哪座神庙。”

梅林笑起来，也学着吉尔伽美什换了姿势：“幸好我已经对这段历史有些猜测了，兴许我们得往南去一趟。”


	3. Chapter 3

沿着尼罗河南去，在瀑布声隐约可循时、在亚斯文城隐约剥露出她的轮廓时，梅林收回了魔力。

小船顺着水流向前摇晃着，撞在莱菲岛岸边的一棵埃及榕下，发出一声脆响。吉尔伽美什先一步从船上跳下来，腕上的金饰在阳光下闪着过于耀眼的光。伊西斯女神的神殿就在树丛之后几百米的地方，外墙上哈索尔、荷鲁斯和伊西斯的雕像睁着空洞的双眼注视着他们的到来。

吉尔伽美什一踏进门口就顿住了，他目光向空无一人的伊西斯神殿里扫了一圈，罕见地迟疑了。

“我没想到，”他困惑地说，“我以为那些人会毁掉庙宇，至少毁掉神的塑像。”他的手指在某块石墙上划过，在泛人类史中，这里有一排科普特基督徒们用希腊语写就的声明，祝贺那些承认破坏庙宇的人，庆祝“异教神雕像已被完美清除了”，但此刻，这里除了风沙磨砺出的粗糙痕迹之外什么都没有。

“埃及的神祗和希腊的神祗交融地很好，”梅林接过话来，“除此之外，这片土地上再没有其他信仰活动的痕迹了。”

吉尔伽美什倚靠在不甚宽敞的神殿大门的石墙上，有点恼怒地看向梅林。

“所以这就是特异点形成的原因，”他闷声说道，“这些神明没在他们该退场的时候退场，没把民众让给《圣经》和十字架。”他伸出一根手指，威胁地指向梅林：“而你——你早就猜到了，却一直不告诉我。”

“因为我觉得你看上去乐在其中。”梅林诚恳地说道，“下次我会和你分享我的猜测的。”

“本王的确颇为享受此次旅程，”吉尔伽美什抱着手臂说道，“但我并不享受你瞒着我这一部分。”

梅林露出一个微笑，他知道吉尔伽美什是真的乐在其中，尤其是梅林瞒着他的这一部分。

他们走进神殿里，阳光投映在沙土色的石柱上，像监牢似的锁住神殿的门。吉尔伽美什偶尔向墙面的文字扫上两眼，为梅林简略地解释几句。在圣杯赋予他们的现代知识中并没有这种早已灭亡的古埃及僧侣体，梅林那双看遍现在的千里眼也必定无法解读这些诞生在他出生之前的文字。吉尔伽美什倒无此烦扰，僧侣体之于时常书写楔形文字的他也算略知一二，况且他那双通晓过去的千里眼早已将这座神殿里记载的故事都亲眼看过了。

“但作为伊西斯的神殿来讲，这里的玛娜浓度可实在太稀薄了。”他们停在第二柱厅的一角，梅林的魔杖杵在地上，敲击出空旷反复的回声，“我感受不到伊西斯的存在——不过话说回来，不光是神，连一个信众都没有。”

吉尔伽美什倚靠在墙壁上看着梅林在柱厅乱晃，他的几缕碎发贴在已经有些模糊了的文字缝隙之间，挡住了刻下这些文字的祭司的名字。那位祭司将他的名字刻在这面墙壁上的祷文的最前面，以期祈求神明守护他自称永恒的灵魂。

阳光从狭窄的窗格间露出来，细小的灰尘在昏暗的光中像人类臆想中的灵魂一样在空气中无序地摇晃。吉尔伽美什盯着梅林法杖附近漂浮的灰尘和他在柱厅里显得不那么明亮的白发。他想起一些事。

“我曾在这里见过伊西斯——或许。”他突然开口说道。

梅林没转过头来看他，只用了一个柔软的鼻音回应。

吉尔伽美什为他的漫不经心感到有点不满，但又为梅林这样的态度不知为什么地感到开心。于是他也只是轻哼了一声，向梅林的方向走过去。

“我们当时在讨论些什么，我不记得了，只记得他们——呃，她活像个溺爱过度的家长，”他看着梅林将柱厅检查完毕，不情愿地收起法杖，向着圣所走去，“无论如何，我们没能达成共识。”

“看来在我来之前你也经历了不少事。”梅林在圣所门口停下了脚步，双眼盯着吉尔伽美什，“那么你也回想起你魔力丧失的原委了？”

吉尔伽美什摇了摇头，还把手臂伸出来，示意他再为自己多刻下一些临时的魔力回路。梅林眨眨眼睛，依言照办了。

圣所内部比柱厅还要昏暗，只有角落里还燃着的香薰蜡烛晃动着唯一一点暧昧的光。梅林转头圈住吉尔伽美什的手腕，怕他人类的身躯不慎跌倒或擦伤。贤王则把回路集中在双眼，魔力在他瞳孔里流动，将他红色的双眼染成和梦魔一样的紫色。

伊西斯的塑像俯视着他们。吉尔伽美什也感到诧异，他能从一具石偶身上看到某种情感，在某个瞬间，他觉得伊西斯看着他就像看荷鲁斯。但在他眨眼的下一个瞬间，伊西斯又依然是他双眼所能看见的那样，站立在太阳三桅船的船首，双臂冷漠地张开，和任何一个看向人类的神明一样别无二致。

这让他有种莫名的恼怒。他也不知他在气些什么，或许是这种淡漠在往常只能是他给予别人，或许是在扭曲的特异点中这些本土神明依然无助地走向他们无人瞻仰的末路，或许是他就只是不喜欢被俯视而已。

梅林罕见地带着点戏谑样子地看着他，眼中的情绪晦暗不明。吉尔伽美什只好威胁地叫了他一声，不客气地让他往旁边挪挪身子。

乌鲁克的贤王抬起手臂，就像他们在灯塔时那样，魔力回路发起浅淡的微光来，很快被开启的巴比伦之门释放出的耀眼光芒掩盖了。

维摩那从门中缓缓出现，这用黄金和祖母绿宝石制成的古老辉舟挟裹着尖锐的灵压，将神殿的砖石墙壁像捏碎一粒葡萄一样碾成粉齑。梅林愣了一下，然后立刻展开魔术屏障，将他和吉尔伽美什挡在里面。他用一只手臂揽住吉尔伽美什，手心的热度隔着两层轻薄的丘尼克传向对方的腰侧。

水银在燃料舱内发出嗡鸣声，魔力在船身的纹路中迅速游走着，神庙的地面、石像和雕刻成棕榈树干形状的大理石柱都在维摩那出现的风压中破碎飞溅，吉尔伽美什则在这时候扯住梅林的衣襟，向他发间贴近。

“如果你想进入冥界，你大可以叫我。”梅林在他耳边抱怨道。

“带我们到船上去。”吉尔伽美什无视了他的话。

座椅在他们一踏上辉舟时就缓缓升起了，这黄金制作的、看上去实在不甚舒适的座椅升起两节，在吉尔伽美什坐下后，又稍作了些调整。

“这本是按照另一个我的身量打造的。”吉尔伽美什解释了一句，手指轻敲了两下座椅扶手。

护盾在船身缓缓展开，梅林感到太阳水晶充盈的魔力正缓缓流过整艘辉舟，甚至给他的皮肤带来近似快感的刺痛，他倚在维摩那的操纵杆旁，看向吉尔伽美什，对方的双手抓着座椅扶手的力度不自然地大。

梦魔露出一个了然的微笑，向贤王靠近。他温热的手拂过贤王手臂上浅紫色的神纹，像个真正会诱惑人的魔鬼一样轻声说道：“王啊，您是否也觉得这里很适合——”

很适合做爱。

可惜最关键的那个词还没能说出口，这以日光为能源的维摩那就在午间的阳光中剧烈地震动起来，它翠绿的双翼展开，底部的武器装置像异象中的红龙一样在迷蒙的烟雾中剥露出它猩红的口，向地面猛力射击着。梅林在船身的震动中晃了一下，手肘撞到了操纵杆，吉尔伽美什就伸手揽过他，他人类的身躯在辉舟激烈流动的魔力里变得苍白，像风化的大理石雕塑一样开裂，又在他迅速扩散的神纹中恢复如初。

梅林倚坐在一侧的扶手上，吉尔伽美什冰凉的手搭在他腰上，扶手上坚硬的黄金硌得他股骨生疼。他的目光在吉尔伽美什紧绷的身躯上迅速扫过，犹犹豫豫地开口了：“王啊，让我换个姿势如何？”

吉尔伽美什冷淡地瞥了他一眼，懒得回应他。梅林则在他手臂里不自在地扭动身体，终于让他耐心耗尽。

“梦魔，”他威胁地说道，“别让我把你踢下去。”

梅林看向他的眼神堪称无辜，实在让吉尔伽美什无名火起。他放开梅林，从座椅上站起来，将操纵杆向一边推去。

维摩那向地面的攻击停止了。它船头的部分随着吉尔伽美什的动作变得透明，露出莱菲岛焦黑的狼藉。

在烟雾散去后，一个巨大的空洞出现在原本神庙的地方，浓厚的玛娜从洞口喷涌而出，让辉舟微弱的嗡鸣声骤然增大。梅林在带着点腐败味道的空气里吸了吸鼻子，他坐在王座上，眯着眼看吉尔伽美什身上颜色渐深的魔术回路，后者在确认冥界的通道已经敞开后转身想要回到自己原本的位置，然后在看到梦魔大剌剌地坐在他座位上时不悦地皱起眉来。

“让开。”他语调不善地说道。

“诶哟，可是我屁股很痛。”花之魔术师摆出一副真挚恳切地表情回答道。

吉尔伽美什为他话里的关键词语迟疑了片刻，直到走到梅林跟前时，他才反应过来他应该说的话。

“关本王什么事？”

他话还没说完，维摩那降到了既定的高度，就收起双翼，向冥界的洞口俯冲。吉尔伽美什在惯性的推动下向后倒去，梅林则伸手将他拉回怀中。

这莫名的姿势互换让吉尔伽美什瞪了他一眼，然后便不耐烦地摆了摆手。

“罢了。”他漠然地命令道，“分开你的双腿。”

梅林感到一股战栗从他尾椎直冲向头顶，骤然变浓的花香气味和玛娜搅在一起，给他带来某种熟悉的、黏稠的窒息感。

吉尔伽美什看了他一眼，目光在他胯间停留片刻，然后毫不在意地坐到他分开的双腿间。他的背脊贴着梅林的胸膛，梦魔剧烈的心跳声顺着他们的骨与肉传进他耳中，让他心情大好。

梅林僵硬谨慎的呼吸扑在他发间和耳后，带来比他尾椎处传来的更甚的高热。他毫不在意地向后倒去，埋进梦魔炽热的胸腹间，眼睛扫过身边似曾相识的冥界。

梅林在收到吉尔伽美什这动作的鼓励后，便小心翼翼地用双手环住贤王的腰。辉舟里混乱流动的魔力已渐平息，吉尔伽美什身上的神纹和魔力回路渐渐隐去，蛰伏在他皮肤之下。

他看上去又像个纯然的人类了。梅林搂抱着他，比对待真正的人类更要轻软地——或是像任何真正的人类对待他们所爱时那样温和地——吻他的耳垂、脸颊和嘴唇。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有对《亡灵书》内容的引用，金寿福译本

_“我是图特，我是智慧之神。我宣告清晨的来临，我准确无误地预示未来的时光；天国、人世和冥界都在我的执掌之下，天国的神也从我这里获得维持生命所必须的食粮。身处隐蔽处的奥西里斯也因我所念出的魔咒而获得生命之气，他依靠我战胜他的敌人。”_

_“那么在你预示的未来中，你看见自己的消亡了吗？”吉尔伽美什困倦地扬了扬手。_

* * *

“我感到圣杯的魔力波动了。”梅林在他耳边的低语将吉尔伽美什惊醒。

他从梦魔怀里站起身来，维摩那平稳地在冥界巨大的平原上、沿着唯一一条河流飞行，偶尔掠过一两块嶙峋的怪石。

“我们应该快到了，”梅林注视着正四下张望着的吉尔伽美什，大声说道，“不过我没想到埃及的冥界会是这样的光景。”

他在“没想到”这个词上毫不必要地用力。吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，将目光投回他身上：“你以为它是什么样的？”

“……像所有的冥界那样？至少像你我去过的那个冥界一样。”梅林赶在吉尔伽美什那张刻薄的嘴里问出“你去过多少个冥界”之前又连忙补上了后面那句。

吉尔伽美什没回应他，只是盯着零星几个游荡的亡灵看。过了会，他闭上眼睛，魔力回路在身上显露又消失，最终，这些魔力从他皮肤上溢出，消弭在冥界的空气中。他的额饰掉下来摔到了地上，发出一声脆响。当他再睁开眼时，吉尔伽美什猩红的蛇眼已转成了棕色。

梅林看着他，也不再说话。事实上，他心里早已清楚吉尔伽美什王的答案，或是其他更多事情的答案。他心里等待的并非是王的回复。可是显然，此刻的这一位绝不会像惯常的吉尔伽美什王那样配合他的小游戏了。

“虽然这冥界早晚会不复存在，”梅林最后开口说道，“但它的幻影仍然会留在这里。”

他皱着眉看向梅林，棕色双眼里带上了一丝同塑像一致的冷漠怜悯，他带着尖锐的笑意开口问他，声音像从神龛或是地牢中传出似的：“那这幻影留存着又有什么意义呢？最后化成沙漠里没人会多看一眼的海市蜃楼吗？乌鲁克消亡了，但它是在魔兽和天灾中，在必然的凋零中消亡的。但这个，”他向着这空旷的冥界挥动了一下手臂，“这是文明向野蛮的溃退，是束缚向更大束缚的颔首。是这座城里的人自己打开了城门，迎接那些即将驱逐他们的侵略者，而侵略者的圣地，自然了——也不会向他们敞开。”

梅林温和地看着他，直到维摩那缓缓落下，收起双翼，水银沸腾着敲击宝石内壁的声音渐渐止息。

“但它就是那么发生了，”梦魔说道，“当你向一位将要溺死的人投出绳索时，他才不会在意这绳索上面有没有尖刺。”梅林停顿了片刻，眼里浮现出站在圆桌旁的、稚嫩脸庞的亚瑟王：“倘若你们中有任何一位说所有人、所有人——来世都会获得比今世更大的荣耀，倘若你们看向染织厂工人的目光和你们看向官员贵族的目光相当，你们的僧侣和祭司也不会被你们自己守护的子民逐出神庙。”

“我等没有这个义务！”王高声说道，“我们司我们的职，做我们的事。难道你们会将绝对的权柄交至一人手中？难道这世上竟真有什么神明是无所不能的吗？他们明知自己追逐的是放诸神明中也虚渺无迹的幻影，却又厚颜无耻地将自己无尽膨胀的欲望寄希于神的身上，那么他们又凭什么向神明索求？”

梅林向后退了一步，语气温和又疏远：“但你看见人类是什么样的了。当他们念着你们的名字祈祷时，他们可曾真正的希望你的回应？不，他们只是在念你的名字而已。”

吉尔伽美什——他现在看上去完全不像吉尔伽美什了——他的肤色变深，映着他的棕色双眼，像任何一个真正的埃及住民一样，他的脸上现出乌黑的鸟喙的幻影，金色短发泛白，长到腰际，随着暴涨的灵压四处翻飞。他低吼着，嘴里迸出梅林完全听不懂的充斥着怒火的古埃及语言，让梦魔本能地挥起法杖，立下坚固的魔术屏障。

“不列颠魔法，阿尔托莉雅开饭——”在他大声喊完之前，四周猛然变亮，巨大的灵压喷薄而出，将冥界的山石冲击得隆隆作响。杜厄特的河水暴涨，像剧烈燃烧的硫磺一样在灵压中震颤。一些游走的亡灵被涌动的玛娜吹飞，撞上梅林的魔法屏障，像烟雾一样消散无形。

最终四周平静下来，空气再度回复成原本凝固潮湿的样子。吉尔伽美什站在原地，表情漠然地盯着手中出现的一根朱鹮毛。他一动不动，在梅林走近他时，他的蛇瞳向梦魔投去冷淡的一瞥。

“你不应该阻止他，”吉尔伽美什指责地说道，“我向他承诺过我会给他实现愿望的机会，而王必然会兑现承诺。现在可好，我们甚至不知道他把意识附着在了哪里。”

“我还没来得及阻止他呢，”梅林敏锐地指出这一点，“我还没念完咒语，你就把他从你身上赶跑了。况且他的愿望已经实现了，哪怕他自己并不情愿相信这一点——他们的神庙已经空无一人，尽管他们已经将外来宗教拒之门外了。”

吉尔伽美什瞪着他，梅林就立刻做了一个敷衍的道歉。贤王没再追究，只是把手里的羽毛丢到一旁。梅林在他手臂上刻下的魔力回路仅余的残骸都被因为剥离了埃及神明的意识而复生的半神躯体抹去，吉尔伽美什的身上再度充斥起神的血。

他活动着手指，乌鲁克城的虚影在他身后显现又消失。巴比伦之门开启的光芒笼在他手上，等这阵光褪去后，手甲已覆盖住他苍白的手臂。

他又试探性地调动了一会魔力，总算从巴比伦之门里拿出一套魔术礼装预备换上。这套衣服和他那套失去了效力的旧礼装形制有些差别，配饰在被拿出的时候哗啦啦地掉了一地。梅林怔忪地看着他抖开衣服，在吉尔伽美什刚一解开丘尼克的系带时才反应过来，立刻冲过去按住他的手臂。

“不行啊，吉尔伽美什王！我们还在别人的领地上啊！”他大声说着，胡乱地又将系带扯紧，拼命地挡住贤王的腰臀。

“那又如何？王准许任何人欣赏王的玉体。”吉尔伽美什不为所动，平静地扯开自己衣物。他的胸腹大片地露在冥界潮湿的空气中，几个在附近游荡的幽灵立刻退远了。

“虽然我很喜欢欣赏美丽的事物来冥界的时候也确实留意了一下附近有没有长得比较可爱的鬼魂但这不是重点！重点是王的气度！”梅林的头脑疯狂启动，“不穿魔术礼装发动魔术也是王的一种气度啊！”

吉尔伽美什停下动作，用看智障的眼神看向他。

“我看起来像英雄王一样好骗吗？”他问。

“罢了，”乌鲁克的贤王在梦魔还想绞尽脑汁说些什么之前最终大度地穿好自己的埃及衣物，顺手将魔术礼装丢回王之财宝中，“趁这些神祗把圣杯的力量挥霍光之前抓紧收回来，本王还要用它喝麦酒呢。”

梅林松了口气，重新拿起自己的魔杖，跟着吉尔伽美什走进这个即将崩溃的冥界。


	5. ZERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最初发生了什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有对宗教的自我理解，如有异议，都是你对。

_“真是没想到，在这里也会出现特异点。”达芬奇扫了一眼手里的数据，又迅速地划过去了。_

_“托勒密埃及？”玛修循着声音看了一眼，略带犹豫地说道，“没有圣杯的支撑，这个特异点很快就会消失吧。”_

_“虽然范围比想象中还要更大一些，不过放任不管的话应该也不会造成什么影响。”达芬奇肯定地说道。_

_“这里应当有某位本土神祗的神核在支撑，所以历史才背离既定的方向，中止了基督教的入侵，转而延续了本土神的信仰。”福尔摩斯看了一会，“不过正像两位女士说的，这特异点已经开始出现崩溃的迹象了。”_

_“无趣，”角落里半躺着的年轻英雄王突然插了一句，“就算是神，也应当懂得适时谢幕的道理。紧咬不放的丧家之犬只会让人耻笑。既然历史已经驱逐了他们、转而选择了另一位神明，回归神所不比燃烧着自己的神核、在这片抛弃了他们的土地上苟延残喘更强得多？”_

_“不过如果是我的话，”玛修的手指拂过膝盖上仰躺着的芙芙的柔软毛发，“我应该不会转去信奉将我所居住的地方说成是无可救药的罪恶之城的宗教吧。尽管，呃，我并没什么信仰。”说完，她茫然地抬头看了一圈自己所处的迦勒底的房间，冷白的灯光照遍线条坚硬的桌椅和墙壁——她真正居住过的唯一地方实在和宗教完全搭不上边。_

_“女士，不论在何处，多神教总会慢慢演变成一神教，毕竟当人向神求助的时候，一个全知全能的神比一群各司其职的神看起来总是更靠谱一些。” 福尔摩斯饶有趣味地说道，“而且，一旦他们成为真正虔诚的一神教教徒，他们就会转而产生激烈的排他性，以为只有他们才看到了世界的真相，尽管他所诋毁的神可能正是他父母兄弟所曾经信奉的。同时，也同样基于这种傲慢，一神教的教徒总是无比狂热，批判其他宗教都是不可信的。”_

_“就像阿肯那顿法老那样？”_

_“他开了个头，玛修，”达芬奇温和地说道，“但后来者——那位拿撒勒人远胜于他。而且在过去两千年间，这样的狂热带来的暴力又抹去了其他残存的声音，将一神教掌控再度扩大。如此反复。”_

_“无趣。”第二个说出这词的是挨着英雄王坐着的、这房间里唯一一个真正的埃及人。他在众人的发言结束后抬了下眼睛，又将注意力放回手中魔力编织的精巧金字塔上。_

_“无论子民身在何方，无论子民追逐的是光明还是黑暗，”奥兹曼迪斯将手里的金字塔翻转，露出光滑的底座，“太阳的光辉只是平等地照在大地上，不会因人类的动摇而消亡。”_

_他补充道：“这实在不值一提。”_

_“那么如果没有外部的侵入，也许我们还能看见信仰拉神的人。现代人。”玛修停顿了一下，补充了后面的词。_

_拉美西斯二世不置可否地耸了耸肩。_

_达芬奇笑了一声：“就像福尔摩斯说的一样，多神教也会慢慢演变成一神教，事实上，这种事情一直在发生。一个住在希腊的商人会把大部分祭祀的时间用以向赫尔墨斯祈祷，假如他的祈祷模式长久的延续下去、扩散开来，那么几个世纪过去，希腊众神兴许就只剩下了宙斯和赫尔墨斯。”_

_“或许_ _……_ _”玛修喃喃说道。_

_被他们不休的言论终于吵醒了的贤王恼火地在沙发上坐直身体，他的发尾被先前一直盖在脸上的石板压着，翘起一点来，像只被梳反了毛的猫。_

_“你们大可试试，”他阴沉地说道，圣杯在他胸口凝集着浓稠的魔力，“本王赐给你们这个机会。”_

* * *

“这是某种玩笑吗？”神祗的声音在一片空旷中隆隆作响，像从神龛或是地牢中传出似的，而他们的语调像人类一样——或是人类像他们——充斥愤怒。

“这是善意的敬告。”吉尔伽美什将酒液倒进杯中，向虚空举了举杯，毫无诚意地问道：“你要来一杯吗？”

神祗毫无回应，整个杜厄特陷入长久的沉默中。

吉尔伽美什在冰冷的冥界土地上伸直双腿，神纹在他身上短暂地展现又消退。他又喝了一小口麦酒，接着说道：“你们不明白他们为什么终将背弃你，就像你们不明白这世上没有任何东西——”他停顿片刻，眼前闪过恩奇都的冰冷尸首，“没有任何东西是永恒的。人类，或是人类对神的崇敬，或是人类对更高于神示的某种人性的自我约束。他们有多轻易接受你的庇佑，就能多轻易地将你弃之敝屣，他们有多轻易地接受一种思想，就能有多轻易地背弃一种思想。岩石、天空、海洋，不会在一夜之间消失或改变，但思想则不然。你们只是不再被需要了，就像他们将来也不再需要他们现在所迫切需要的东西一样。”

尽管贤王站得最低，身态最像一个人类，但他红色的蛇瞳里闪过一丝真实的怜悯。

“筑起围墙。”众神的声音在他耳边窃察地响着，“他们应该只看他们应该看的东西。”“只要这墙竖起得足够久，就能在人类心里竖起同样的围墙。”

“那是当然，人类就是如此健忘的生物，”吉尔伽美什坦然说道，“可就像神明的消亡一样，也没有什么墙能永远矗立于此。但当你们涌起这样的念头时，你们就已经丧失了为神的资格。”

“你想用人的双眼去看人类吗？”他最后问道。

在长久的沉默后，掌管文字的图特神显出他的像来，在圣杯的帮助下将残存不多的众神的意识融进吉尔伽美什的躯体中。神和半神的灵基在半神的躯体中推挤、交缠，最终神性和神性带来的记忆尽数蛰伏起来，将这副身体铸成纯粹的人类。

人类的身体在冥界的瘴气中失去意识，向前倒下。花之魔术师从阴影里走出，将这副身体抱起，放在粗制滥造的太阳船上，顺着劈开冥界的长河，顺着特异点中单薄的尼罗河，流向亚历山大。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、图特是古埃及神话中的智慧之神，据传说古埃及的象形文字就是他发明的。文章背景是托勒密埃及，第一次写历史类的架空短篇，写的过程很有趣，编剧情时很痛苦。古埃及文明的消失和基督教的入侵有着很大关系，一神教取代多神教，宣扬众人平等的宗教在底层劳动人民中取代强阶级性的宗教也算是历史发展的必然，但是和多神教相比，一神教也同样意味着极端和保守，以及对于异教的仇视——伊西斯神殿遗址中用希腊语写的那句文字是真实存在的  
> 2、最初的灵感来自《启示录》：“他们的尸首就倒在大城里的街上。这城按着灵意叫所多玛，又叫埃及，就是他们的主钉十字架之处。（启11:8）”后来我发现关于所多玛和蛾摩拉到底是什么城在历史上并没有定论，所以最后还是临时改了设定，写完之后我反应过来：我写的是月球史啊！根本没必要纠结这啊！但是写都写完了就这么地吧  
> 3、以及最后夹了些cp无关的私货，本愤青还是没收住  
> 4、我应该写些注释的，但是竟然不知从何下手


End file.
